


The Legend Of King Hiryuu

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Zeno tells the legend of king Hiryuu to someone special





	The Legend Of King Hiryuu

Kaya’s breath hitched as Zeno’s eyes changed. She giggled and cuddled up with her blanket as the fire danced before them. Zeno was standing up and had his hands held out dramatically. She held her breath. His voice dropped really low. 

“Once, the kingdom of Kouka was shattered and divided. It was not unified like it is today,” Zeno started his story. 

Kaya’s smile grew wider as the sense of suspense grew. Zeno was a wonderful story teller and after some begging she had convinced him to tell her the legend of King Hiryuu. 

“The red dragon god looked down on this fractured land and fell in love with it’s people. Men, women, and children all working, playing, and laughing together,” Zeno sighed, standing a but taller and voice getting louder. 

“The red dragon god took human form to experience these things. He was, in many was, naive, but in other he had so much wisdom to give to these people he loved dearly,” Zeno’s eyes seem to grow dark. 

“But the people scoffed at him, and tied him up to be executed,” Zeno chuckled, “It was actually my hometown that did that. Not a fun legacy for that place.” 

He rubbed his medallion as the light she loved returned to his eyes, “So his brothers, came down with the intent to kill them all.” 

“Hiryuu pleaded for them. Even after all of torment, he still saw a broken people in need of someone. The dragons chose champions to aid Hiryuu in his new quest to unify the nation,” Zeno smiled and spun around dramatically. 

“Oh,” Kaya giggled, getting excited, “Hakuryuu! The one with he claw right?” 

Zeno nodded, smiling at her. 

“Then there was Rykouryuu,” She held up a second finger, “He can fly right?’

“Um sort of like super jumping but basically yeah,” Zeno shrugged. 

Kaya scrunched up her nose, “Then theres the two strange ones Seiryuu and Ouryuu. Like Ouryuu makes sense because he could have been a good shield but Seiryuu seeing long distances? That seems kind of lame if you ask me.” 

Zeno’s eyebrows shot up and he started to laugh, “That’s the part that made it into the legend, Poor Abi.” 

“What?” 

“Nothing,” he shook his head, “Sieyuu could also use his eyes to paralyze people with his gaze.” 

“Oh my goodness that sounds amazing,” Kaya hopped up, “Bur how do you know that?” 

Kaya walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist. He kissed her on the top of the head, “My family worked with the four dragons a couple of generations back. Do you wanna hear the rest of the story? It gets kinda sad.” 

“One sec, There’s ouryuu right? I bet he was cool. Nothing could hurt him,” Kaya laughed and snuggled into his chest. 

“Hmmm what makes you think that,” Zeno asked. 

“His body couldn’t be hurt, right? So he probably had really tough skin,” Kaya made a fist and flex her arm, “I bet he was the strongest dragon, always staying right beside the King to protect him!” 

He saw Zeno’s smile falter and he looked away, seemingly lost in his own world again. 

“Hey,” Kaya poked his cheek, “Did I say something?”

Zeno snapped back and smiled, “Nah, it’s fine. Now who wants to hear the rest of the story?” 

Kaya laughed, “Me!”


End file.
